startrekventurefandomcom-20200213-history
T'Ren
T'Ren was one of the several Vulcans who chose to attend Starfleet around the time T'Preea did. Despite a stiff childhood and a tragedy early in her career, T'Ren appears outwardly calm, stoic, and utterly Vulcan. Acting as the Chief of Security aboard the Venture, she is occasionally TOO protective, but is extremely loyal. Early Life Growing up in The Forge of Vulcan, T'Ren was raised in a household of very traditional Vulcans. Her entire childhood was very stiff and formal, so she grew up more tightly controlled emotionally than some. Although T'Ren received the usual schooling and she is very resourceful, she isn't as intelligent scientifically as many other Vulcans. While she was content for some time to go into a more mundane field, though which one she hadn't decided yet, Starfleet presented itself. Her parents, who held no delusions about her going to a Vulcan academy, accepted her decision with relative good will. At first she took basic classes without choosing a focus, but everything fell into place when, despite her initial discomfort with physical harm, she took her mandatory self-defense and basic fighting classes. To no little inner distress, she showed the greatest aptitude for it, not only in physical skill but in prowess and her ability to think on her feet and battle creatively. Since Vulcans aren't ones to ignore such obvious talents, T'Ren went into training for tactical, weapons, and ships defense. She graduated at 27. By this time she was already bonded with Maurik, another Vulcan from The Forge who had decided to come to Starfleet. They served together throughout their careers, and although their relationship was subdued in proper Vulcan fashion and rather unnoticeable, they are fond of one another. He would serve as a large rock of calm logic in her future upheaval. Kahs-Wan Her Kahs-Wan nearly ended badly, but she managed to survive several days alone in the desert with a broken leg. Very few people know exactly what happened while she was out there, but in the process she managed to obtain one of her nice collection of scars. (Will add to later.) Previous Assignments T'Ren had served aboard her first ship for only a year before she was involved in a very brutal mission. While acting as a security member on a supposedly routine away mission, she, her fellow members, and the Captain were taken hostage. They were tortured for days, and many of them were eventually killed, including the Captain. Although T'Ren was rescued, she suffered a major upheaval in her emotional control. (She also received her other scars from this incident.) She took some time off from her career as required by the ship's psychiatrist. When she came back, it was only to serve on a training vessel for five years. The trips were uneventful, easy, and boring. However, she probably would have stayed there indefinitely until she was approached by the Commander of her previous ship, who told her she was wasting her talents. Surprised at herself, T'Ren agreeds, and at last took on another active-duty ship assignment on a cruiser, where she gradually rose in rank through exemplary and fearless service to Lieutenant Commander. U.S.S. Venture = Relationships Maurik Her bond-mate, and therefore her closest companion. No one is completely sure what is involved in a Vulcan relationship, unless of course they have been part of one. Although both may seem ambivalent, they do care, in their own logical way, for one another. They grew up in the same town, and their parents were acquainted, which led to their bonding. Although Maurik could have stopped T'Ren from going to Starfleet, as would have been his right from their consummated relationship, he chose instead to follow in her footsteps. Maurik is more open than T'Ren, and often serves as a go-between for she and the rest of the crew. They share the same quarters, but have separate bedrooms for privacy and meditation, both of which are very important to any Vulcan. Later Life Category:Characters Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Vulcan Category:Star Trek: Venture